Anytime Ma'am
by stars and sparkles
Summary: Lucas hasn't seen Maya in three days. Not to forget three unbearable days. All he knows is that Maya is unwell. Adorable Lucaya moments heading your way as Lucas makes his way to Maya's house to check on his beautiful blonde and apparently, best friend.


**A/n First work here ! hope y'all like it! Also , sorry if you find this idea similar to some other fanfiction because Maya getting ill and Lucas taking care of her is probably an idea a lot of writers must have thought of . But this gave me so many feels that I couldn't help but write a one-shot about it! I'll try to keep it as different as possible!**

"No Lucas!" Katy said over the phone.

"But I really need to meet her. We need to… discuss about an assignment from school." Lucas hadn't seen or talked to Maya in three days. _Three unbearable days.._

She wasn't coming to school, nor was she responding to his texts or calls. He tried to contact her when Riley first told him that she was down with severe cold but she didn't respond. He tried visiting her house but Katy won't let him in telling him that he would catch cold or Maya was sleeping or the doctors have told her to be on complete bed rest or some other reason that kept him away from Maya. One thing that bothered him the most was, a cold wasn't big enough to stop Maya Hart from coming to school for three _long_ days and come in the way of talking to her friends, especially him.

"Lucas whatever it is, it can wait until she is fit and fine again."

"But.." Lucas voice faded away before he could say something else. What was he supposed to say anyway? That even though Maya was just a best friend, he couldn't bear a couple of days without looking at her, teasing her, watching her think of witty remarks, without looking into her deep oceanic eyes …

He missed _their little game_ and how!

"Lucas I understand your concern for her but just wait for a few more days honey."

A few more days?

A FEW MORE DAYS?

"okay " What else was he supposed to say? (again!)

.

.

.

.

Its been an hour since Lucas spoke to Maya's mom and guess where is he right now? Its not like he is in front of Maya's house looking for her window so that he can go and meet Maya and make sure she is okay and take care of her and cuddle with her because she is cold and yeah he is in front of her house looking for her window.

He isn't Romeo nor is Maya his Juliet but she is _his best friend_ and he is not leaving her alone right now (Even though he knows her mom would be taking perfectly fine care of her.. he can't help it okay?)

.

.

.

.

"AAhhhhh" "Who is it?" Maya shouts and hits Lucas like 5 times in the process. Right now, Lucas is regretting coming in through the window, staring at the beautiful blonde in her deep slumber and not putting his phone on silent amidst all this. So when his mom messages him that she is going to the grocery store, Maya wakes up like a fierce Amazon warrior and creates a mess.

"Maya its me, Lucas! Now would you shut the hell up?"

He takes control of her tiny hands, puts them on his chest and looks directly into her eyes finally making her shut the hell up. Also internally praying that Maya's mom is on the second floor inside her room and hasn't heard her daughter scream.

"Lucas? You idiot! What are you doing here? You disturbed me while I'm asleep!? Nobody disturbs me while I'm asleep!" …and he can't help but smile at his best friend's endearing antics. You get to see Maya Hart all childlike rarely and him tip toeing through her window _with a lot of difficulty_ was _totally_ worth it.

"I'm here to see you because Her highness wouldn't respond to my texts or my calls, neither would she send messages for me nor come to school! I had to see you."

The next thing you know, Maya cuddles up in Lucas's arms mumbling something like "Thanks for coming."

And right there, with Maya sitting on her bed and Lucas on his knees beside it, he knows exactly why he can't _ever_ let her go..

 _Wait a second_! Lucas soon realizes amid the difficult-to-divert-attention from hug that his shirt is starting to get wet because Maya's tears seem impossible to stop.

"Maya. Why are you crying?"

"Really Huckleberry? You've disturbed me once in my sleep and you wanna go ahead and spoil this moment?"

 _Moment_. Maya just called her and Lucas hugging a moment.

She is making it harder for Lucas to pay attention to anything else but the hug with her scented hair, her hands tightly clutching the back of his shirt and not to forget, _never_ to forget, her calling it a moment.

Regaining his mind, he slowly says , "Is this about Josh? Is he the reason why you aren't coming to school? Maya answer me."

Acknowledging the overwhelming amount difficulty he had to separate Maya from the hug because of his poor will and her amazingly strong hold on him, she just hugs him tighter not letting go and after the rather cute session of pulling and not letting go , she finally says

"Yes it is about Josh. I don't want to face him after he started dating that Marissa chick who glares at me like she can see right through me and this cold doesn't help in gathering the courage for the same you know?"

"Are you jealous?"

 _PleaseSayNoJustPleaseSayNo_

"No! of course not. But I know Marissa knows that I had a crush on Josh till last year and I don't want it to be awkward"

Could this day get any better for Lucas?

"Okay. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it moral compass?"

"I can see your medicines lying on your bedside. Promise me you'll take them and be back at school on Monday that is two days from now; and don't worry, Hart and Friar against the world. We'll take care of the Josh situation."

"Thank you Lucas."

"Anytime, Ma'am."

.

.

.

"Maya honey.." Katy walks in to the absolutely cherubic side of Maya and Lucas cuddling in deep sleep on her bed, and she doesn't care if Lucas catches cold or as a mother she should intrude this moment and send Lucas to his house because its 9 in the night. She is just happy for her baby girl and closes the door with a _knowing smile._

Ignore any errors because I haven't edited it. I hope you all like it and please don't ask for more logic with the Josh thing. Maya and Lucas with the rest of the gang are in high school as sophomores and Josh is a senior. Remember, reviews are always motivation to write more!

Also, quick thing – The phone call is in flashback which is why its in past tense and the rest is currently happening, so it is in present. That's done purposely.

Love

Akshita !


End file.
